Symétrie
by Furieuse
Summary: Une explosion sur une base de l'US NAVY. Et une jeune femme qui ne devrait pas y être. La rencontre entre deux mondes opposés, mais deux femmes si semblables. Nikita se nomme l'une. Ziva David se nomme l'autre. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SKYE MARCUS !


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Petit postage exceptionnel en ce 30 mai !_

_Skye Marcus, joyeux anniversaire ! Profite de ta journée et de ton année ! Plein de bonnes choses !_

_Voilà un OS que je te dois depuis un long moment ! (même si j'aime pas du tout ce qu'il rend…)_

_Disclaimer : ni NCIS, ni Nikita ne m'appartient.._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Symétrie

* * *

"Ziva, cherche s'il n'y a pas encore des survivants, indiqua Gibbs en regardant les décombres qui lui faisait face, McGee et DiNozzo arrivent."

L'explosion sur cette base navale avait ravie la vie de plusieurs Marins. Et les comptes n'étaient, pour l'instant, pas encore entièrement fait. Du travail en perspective pour les agents du NCIS.

.

Ziva pénétra dans le hangar, elle savait que les chances de retrouver quelqu'un de vivant s'amincissaient aux fils des minutes qui s'égrainaient. Mais, elle avait espoir. Elle était certaine que quelque part dans ce garage se trouvait une personne.

La jeune femme avançait doucement. Elle tentait à la fois de regarder où elle mettait les pieds et de scruter les environs, noyés dans la fumée et le noir.

Les effluves de matériel qui avait brûlé lui rappelaient trop de choses. Trop de souvenirs. Elle savait en rentrant dans cette base qu'elle ressasserait son passé.

Elle connaissait les explosions. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux. Autant pour que ses yeux la piquent moins, que pour empêcher ses souvenirs d'interférer sur l'ordre que Gibbs lui avait donné.

Non. Ne pas repenser au corps de Tali. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

.

Elle ne sentait pas cette mission. Cette infiltration à l'intérieur de cette base navale, d'abord. Et puis, abattre simplement celui qui l'avait trahi. Qui avait trahi la Division.

C'était son boulot, son job, son objectif. Elle savait que son engagement la mènerait à ça.

Il n'empêche. Elle aurait aimé mieux faire. Éviter d'avoir à faire ça.

Elle aurait tant aimé que tout le monde accepte le changement, le virage qu'avait pris la Division.

Oui, elle l'admettait, elle aurait aimé que son combat s'arrête avec la mort de Percy. Parfois, même, elle regrettait de ne pas être morte pendant cette quête.

Mais non. Elle y avait survécu. Elle y avait créé des amitiés véritables. Elle s'était accomplie comme femme.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait réellement les éléments en main pour être heureuse, elle se retrouvait en face de la Mort.

Dans la brutalité du choc, elle avait perdu son oreillette. Elle ne faisait plus partie de la Division, elle ne faisait plus partie d'une quelconque organisation. Non, c'était une femme qui luttait contre la mort. Contre sa peur même.

Sa peur de ne pas s'en sortir, cette fois.

Son appréhension que cette mission ait été celle de trop.

Son peur de devoir laisser les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Elle était capable de résister à beaucoup de douleur. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était peut être trop.

Peut-être que c'était la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui marquait la fin de sa vie.

Peut-être que son parcours était terminé.

Nikita reposa sa tête au sol, alors que sa vue se troublait. Elle sentait son sang couler, s'évader de sa blessure au niveau de la cuisse.

Le sang chaud et poisseux. La chaleur. L'explosion.

Ne referme pas les yeux Niki. Non. Ne pense pas à Michael.

.

Ziva avança péniblement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Rien. Pourtant, elle aurait juré entendre une respiration haletante.

La jeune femme se baissa, surprise par un éclat métallique. Il y avait quelque chose ici.

Oubliant momentanément ses difficultés à respirer, l'Israélienne entreprit de dégager certains des décombres qui se dressaient devant elle.

Si quelqu'un était présent, elle le sortirait de là. C'était vital. Comme pour se persuader qu'elle avait pu aider quelqu'un dans une explosion. Comme pour se dire qu'elle avait en partie agit comme elle aurait du, quelques années auparavant.

Enlever les morceaux de béton comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ses mains étaient abimées, mais qu'importe. Elle devait sortir cette personne d'ici. Au risque d'avoir l'impression, une nouvelle fois, de trahir Tali.

.

Le sol bougeait.

Quelqu'un était là.

Reconnecter son cerveau. Attraper son arme.

Non, son Walther P99 avait probablement était emporté en même temps que l'explosion.

Péniblement, Nikita remonta ses bras en position défensive.

Elle allait se battre. Peut-être pour vivre. Peut-être pour mourir.

Elle ne savait plus. Son cerveau était embrouillé.

Nikita sentit d'abord sa botte être découverte. Puis sa jambe.

La douleur engendrée par le mouvement, la fit gémir légèrement.

.

Une femme était encore ici.

Le gémissement qu'elle venait d'avoir montrait qu'elle devait être blessée.

Il fallait faire vite. Avant que le toit de ce hangar s'effondre.

Rapidement, Ziva se mit à dégager le maximum de débris autour de la femme sui lui faisait face.

Une femme asiatique d'une trentaine d'année, blessée à la jambe.

Avec un peu d'aide, Nikita parvint à s'assoir.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda Ziva.

-J'en doute… lâcha l'asiatique en grimaçant.

-Je vais vous porter, alors, il faut qu'on sorte avant que tout s'effondre. »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit.

Elle s'était mise dans cette situation, et elle avait échoué. C'était donc à elle seule de s'en sortir.

D'un maigre sourire vers Ziva, elle acquiesça.

« Je.. ne peux pas. Sortez, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Ziva observa un court instant la femme qui lui faisait face.

Une attitude de combattante. Cette femme n'était pas ni un Marins, au vu de ses habits, ni une personne de l'administration.

« Allez-y… » répéta Nikita en grimaçant.

Une attitude semblable à celle que Ziva avait eue lorsqu'elle était encore au Mossad.

Un comportement de guerrier, prêt à donner sa vie pour une mission. Pour ne pas faire voler en éclat sa couverture. Et une douleur dans ses yeux. Comme si le monde l'avait battue à mort.

« Vous venez avec moi » répondit l'agent du NCIS.

Nikita regarda l'agent qui l'avait sauvée. Le badge à la ceinture lui appris qu'elle faisait partie du NCIS. Pas question qu'elle la suive, sans le risque de mettre en danger la Division. Dans ses yeux brillait une flamme. Flamme que l'agent de la division connaissait bien.

« J'arriverais à sortir. Sortez, vous… »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix… Peu importe pour quelle organisation vous travaillez, on sort de ce hangar » reprit fermement Ziva.

Nikita acquiesça finalement.

Le fait de sortir de ce bâtiment annihilerait le sentiment de déjà vu. Et puis, cette agent avait tellement de volonté. Comme si la sortir de là était un objectif profondément ancré en elle.

Elle trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir après.

Pour l'instant, le fait même que quelqu'un la découvre était inespéré.

Alors, elle se laissa porter par l'ancien Officier du Mossad.

.

Finalement, ces deux femmes avait bien plus en commun que ce qu'elles imaginaient.

Bien sûr que chacune reprendrait sa vie, et que les missions et enquêtes continueraient à donner un sens.

Bien sûr que les regards échangés plein de douleur et de résignation ne pesaient pas grand-chose dans leur vie mouvementée.

Bien sur.

Mais il n'empêche. Aujourd'hui, elles auront découvert qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Que quelque par sur la planète se trouvait une autre femme que la vie avait autant balafrée.

Une autre femme qui s'était relevée.

Une autre femme que son combat avait poussé à poursuivre une route semée d'embûches.

Une autre femme que le destin avait choisi de montrer.

Elles n'étaient surement pas inconnues l'une de l'autres, mais devinée avant même de connaître.

Elles étaient semblables.

Elles étaient elles.

Nikita se nommait l'une. Ziva David se nommait l'autre.

* * *

Voilà !


End file.
